Photographs
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have the day all to themselves, but Sebastian has a better idea... He has something Kurt wants rid off, and Kurt will do anything to get it back...


Kurt Hummel was never one to stoop to the level of scum. Scum like Sebastian Smyth. But right this second, he was considering it.

The day had started out nice enough, Blaine and he had the entire day to themselves, and Blaine's house for the night, so they decided to go grab some coffee from the Lima Bean to plan. So they grabbed their orders and sat at the back of the store where those judging eyes couldn't see them. But Sebastian was persistent, and when he wanted something there was nearly nothing that would stop him.

The couple saw him enter the store with a neutral face, but when he spotted them that signature smirk took hold. He walked over to them without a second thought, and sat down as if he were invited.

"What do you want, Smyth?" Kurt said between clenched teeth, not wanting his day to be ruined by this asshole.

"You need me to tell you? I thought I made my intentions pretty clear..." He said, his eyes travelling down Blaine's body without shame.

Kurt noticed this and so he planted his hand firmly on his, yes _his_, boyfriend's thigh. "And I though I told you where you could shove those intentions."

Blaine's eyes snapped to Kurt, not used to hearing him being so... Unkurt-like.

Sebastian's smirk didn't even falter. "But that was back when I had nothing to give you."

"You have nothing to offer that will make us change our minds." Blaine said, speaking up for the first time. "Now I suggest you just le-."

"How about keeping certain pictures from hitting the net?"

Kurt stiffened, while Blaine just looked lost. "Sebastian, what are you talking about."

Sebastian leant back, noticing Kurt's reaction, and Blaine's obliviousness. "You never told him, did you?"

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Kurt?" His boyfriend had turned cold, and his breath was picking up. "Kurt, baby, what's wrong? What is he talking about?"

"How did you get them?" Kurt's voice was steady, but so cold and empty. It scared Blaine.

"Let's just say I can be resourceful when I want to be" He grinned. "Now do you want to tell him, or do I have to?"

"You're not telling him anything, he's not getting dragged into this! Now leave!"

"No." Blaine said firmly. "Tell me what's going on."

"Our little Kurtie had a go at modelling." Sebastian said, grabbing his phone and scrolling through it. "And I must say, the pictures were rather... eye opening."

When he went to hand his phone over to Blaine, Kurt was quick to intercept. It wasn't even a second before tears where welling up in his eyes and the phone dropped to the table. Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before grabbing the phone.

His breath left him.

There was his Kurt, lying on a bed of silk, wearing... Nothing. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his lips parted and rosy. Blaine knew that the picture was distressing for his boyfriend, but his body couldn't help but respond. He had never seen Kurt so debauched. The thing that angered him the most was that Sebastian had before he.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine's voice was steady and determined. He couldn't let this prick spread these across the internet. It would ruin Kurt. "What do you want to get rid of these?"

"What? Blaine, no! You don't have to do anything he says, we both know what he wants and he can't have it!"

"I want Kurt."

Both of their eyes darted to Sebastian, not expecting that in the slightest. "What?"

"You heard me." Sebastian said. "I want one night with Kurt; and I want you to watch."

This time it was Blaine who protested, while Kurt remained silent and just stared at Sebastian while he stared right back. Neither of them could hear what Blaine was saying, because they both already knew the answer.

"Alright..." Kurt whispered, silencing Blaine. "I'll do it."

"What? Kurt, no."

"Excellent, I'll see you at nine at Blaine's." He rose from his chair and leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I cant wait to see if you're as delectable in person as you were in the photo."

After Sebastian had left, Kurt hand stood to leave as well with Blaine on his tail. Neither of them spoke as the entered the car or when they walked into Blaine's house. They walked up to his room and Blaine closed the door while Kurt walked into the middle of the room.

"Kurt?"

Blaine could only see his back, but he could see that he was shaking. So he walked round in front of him to see tears streaming down his face, and his breath becoming jagged and uncontrollable. His body gave way and he fell halfway to the floor before Blaine caught him and held him in his arms, whispering soothing things in his ear while rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I'm s-so sorry!" He cried. "I d-didn't know what to do! I don't want those pictures out, I'm so sorry!"

"Ssh." Blaine said softly. "It's going to be okay, we're going to get through this together. That asshole isn't going to win. I hate him for what he's doing, but... I understand why you said yes. I love you so much, and I'm going to be there the whole time. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you to." He sniffed, calming down slightly. "He only gets one night with me. You have me for as long as you'll have me."

Blaine smiled and kissed him slowly. "In that case, you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time."

"Sounds perfect."

By nine, Kurt was a wreck; pacing the floors and occasionally just running over to Blaine to hold him and comfort himself. But when the bell rang the change was instant. Kurt froze and merely stared at the door. Blaine gave his boyfriend one last kiss before going over to let Sebastian in.

"Why hello, Blaine. I hope Kurt is all-."

No one was expecting the blow that Blaine landed right on the boy's jaw, and when Sebastian just smirked at him Kurt could tell someone was about to get punched again.

"Blaine!" He said sharply. "Let him in."

Blaine stood his ground for a moment before stepping back and allowing him inside.

Kurt's glare was even with Sebastian's smug look, and he didn't even flinch when Sebastian leaned in and ever so slightly nuzzled his neck. "Shall we being?"

They all made their way up to Blaine's room without a word shared, but Sebastian quickly grabbed a dining room chair before joining them. Neither of them questioned it, they just wanted the ordeal over with.

Blaine and Kurt both watched as the chair was placed a few few feet from, and facing, the bed. "Blaine, wont' you take a seat?"

Blaine hesitated, but when Kurt gently kissed and reassured him, he obliged. "I love you. "He whispered before leaving Kurt's side and sitting down.

Sebastian then walked over to Kurt and looked him square in the eye. "I don't want to hurt you." He said, with a tone not quite like his normal one. This time it actually sounded like he _cared_. "So don't try and fight it. You're going to be surprised by how much you're going to enjoy yourself." He leant forwards and begun to lick and bite just behind Kurt's ear.

Unfortunately that was a weak spot for him. When ever Blaine went near that spot, he turned to jelly in seconds. But Kurt didn't want to show just how much his body was reacting, so he swallowed back the noises.

"Kurt." Sebastian growled. "You don't have to hold back anything." _How had he known? _"Blaine understands that being touched like this and liking it is a normal human reaction, don't you Blaine?"

Blaine was quiet for a while before answering. He didn't like the idea of anyone touching Kurt but him, but he understood that if those pictures were to be deleted that they were just going to have to comply with Sebastian's demands. He also understood that Kurt's body was going to respond to the attention, but this mind was going to fight it. Blaine had to make it clear that he wouldn't hate him for reacting.

"Kurt, he's right. You're body's going to react, and it's okay. I'm right here, and I love you."

The couple looked at each other for a while, and a knowing look went between them.

So Kurt relaxed.

"That's more like it." Sebastian said deeply. "Now we can _really _begin."

Kurt gasped and flung his arms and legs around Sebastian's shoulders and hips as he was picked up and pushed into the wall. Sebastian's lips crashed down on his own, and his tongue forced its way into his mouth. Kurt was frozen for a moment, but it wasn't long until he was kissing back. It was only when a roll of Sebastian's hips did Kurt retract his lips, throwing his head back to let out a moan.

"Mmm..." Sebastian said approvingly, sucking at Kurt's neck. "That's more like it."

He moved round, never letting go of Kurt, until they both landed on the bed. Sebastian rose onto his knees to remove his shirt. "Yours too." He told Kurt, and then watched as Kurt's porcelain skin came into view. He decided that it was taking too long, so he leant down and ripped the rest of it off of him, throwing the destroyed garment to the ground.

"Hey!" Kurt complained. "That was McQueen!"

"I'll buy you another one..." Seb growled, leaning down and attaching his lips to one of Kurt's nipple. He was all tongue and teeth, and Kurt could help but _moan _and _arch _into the touch, his hands going down to grip at auburn locks.

One of Sebastian's hands decided to travel lower and begun to palm Kurt through his jeans, and the delicious friction was proving to be too much.

"Ah! S-Sebastian..."

Sebastian chuckled and turned to look at Blaine. "Did you ever thing you'd hear my name slip from his lips in that tone?"

Kurt looked over to his boyfriend, and was shocked at what he saw. Blaine was leant back in his chair, his lips slightly parted, and his pupils blown wide. He was getting _turned on _by this...

"Enjoying yourself, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, then turning to Kurt. "Let's give him a proper show."

Before Kurt could even blink his jeans and underwear were on the ground and Sebastian's mouth was around his cock.

Kurt threw back his head and his spine arched and a needy groan escaped his lips. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god... Fuck, Seb..."

Sebastian smiled and liked the vein along the underside of Kurt's cock, relishing in the sounds that escaped his lips. And when a pair of hands reached down and pulled at his hair roughly, it only encouraged him to suck harder. Sebastian reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a packet of lube and a condom, discretely covering his finger in the substance and then gently pressing it into Kurt's opening.

"Jesus..." Sebastian groaned. "You're so fucking tight, Kurt... Can't wait till I'm inside you..."

Kurt moaned and covered his face with his arms, relishing on the feeling of those long fingers massaging the inside of him and...

"Ah!" Kurt wailed. "Fuck!"

Sebastian smirked. "Looks like I found that magical bundle." He rubbed back and forth along it, listening to the needy whines that were spilling from Kurt. "Yup, There it is."

"Ah! Uh, fuck... _Please..."_

"Please?" Sebastian repeated. "Please what Kurt? What do you want?"

Kurt glared down at Sebastian, refusing to give him the satisfaction. But he needed to feel something. He needed something more! He felt like he was going to implode from the tension inside of his body.

"It's okay, Kurt."

Both eyes snapped over to Blaine, who's eyes were completely black now, and was rubbing himself through his jeans. "Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a while longer, loving the look of lust in his eyes. He then came to the realisation that this was going to happen no matter what, and that Sebastian was right: he was enjoying himself more than he dared to admit.

_Fuck it._

He leant up and grabbed Sebastian by the neck and pulled him up to crash their lips together, and when they pulled back it was Sebastian who was breathless. "If you don't fuck me right now, Sebastian Smyth, then you can get the fuck out and I can let my boyfriend do the job properly."

Sebastian's mouth was agape, completely shocked by the sudden change in the teen. He was only snapped out of it when Blaine spoke up. "You heard him. Hurry up, or I'm going to come over there and give him what he really needs..."

Sebastian's grin came back as he put the condom on and slicked himself up, positioning himself up with Kurt and leaning in so only he would hear. "Once you've had me, you'll never want anyone else again."

Kurt smirked right back. "Shut up and prove it."

And with that Sebastian rammed himself right into the hilt, causing Kurt to scream out in the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. Sebastian got up onto his knees, with Kurt lying back completely on the bed, and lifted up his hips to pound into the tight heat before him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

With every thrust Sebastian hit Kurt's prostate perfectly, causing him to see stars.

"Fuck, Kurt... You, ugh. You look sexier than the photo. Jesus, it doesn't do you justice at all."

Kurt moaned and gave a wicked smile, pushing Sebastian off of him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ow! Fuck, what was that-. Ugh!"

All thoughts escaped him as Kurt clambered off the bed and moved to straddle him, and push down until Seb was buried in him. He then began to ride him vigorously, the sound of skin slapping skin and the smell of sex in the air.

"Fuck, Sebastian. For all the gloating you do, I am severely_ disappointed..._"

Sebastian growled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, lifting them both up and then slamming Kurt against the wall. Kurt screamed as the brick in the wall dug into his back, but it was oh so delicious.

He loved Blaine, with all his heart he did; but this was different. This was raw and rough, and filled with primal need. Sebastian was pounding into him with earnest, one arm around his waist and one gripping the back of his head to suck furiously at his neck.

"Close..." Kurt whined. "So-so..."

"Come one, Kurt." Sebastian grunted, his hips jutting uncontrollably in an out of the boy. "Come for me. Come _now!"_

Kurt's entire body stiffened, his nails dug into Sebastian's back, his legs tightened around his waist. The scream could have woken up the entire neighbourhood, and it was exactly the thing that pushed Sebastian over the edge.

"Fuck!" He growled, filling the condom and then slipping to the ground.

Kurt let out a little sound at the impact of them both hitting the floor while Sebastian was still inside of him. He wanted to get up, to go over to Blaine; but he was so weak... He had never orgasmed like that in his entire life.

"Blaine..." He whimpered.

Blaine was next to him in an instant, lifting him off and helping him to the bed. Kurt couldn't help himself, he could see the bulge in Blaine's trousers. So he reached out and gave a gentle squeeze. "You're so _hard_." He whimpered.

"It's because of you, babe. You do this to me."

"Let me take care of you." Kurt said, undoing the buttons and pulling down the zipper.

Blaine attempted to bat his hands away but it was all to no avail, Kurt was insistent. When he had Blaine in his hand he raised himself up and then sunk down on top of him.

It was fast. Hot. Hard. And exactly what Blaine needed. Watching the two of them had turned him on more than her ever dare admit. And they both knew that he wouldn't last long at the pace Kurt was going.

"Fuck baby, you are so beautiful... Ah! Oh, God..." Kurt leant back as Blaine continued to thrust up into him, both of the teetering on the edge of oblivion. "Blaine, tell me. Tell me how you feel."

Blaine's hands were gripping Kurt's hips hard enough to leave bruises but neither of them could really care. He pulled Kurt back up so they were face to face and kissed him roughly, then pulling his head to the side he leant to whisper in his ear. "Good, I feel so amazing... You are so fucking sexy, Kurt. Jesus, you make me so hard..."

"Come on, Blaine. Show me how sexy you think I am..." He pushed Blaine onto his back and rode him faster than he ever had before. "Come for me..."

Blaine's entire body spasmed and he threw his head back with a guttural scream, all the air leaving his lungs as his body slowly came down from his euphoric high.

Both of them were panting, Blaine still inside Kurt and Kurt's forehead resting on Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled up at him. "I love you to."

They basked in their post sex have for a few moments before it was shattered by the sound of Sebastian clearing his throat. Kurt looked over to him, noticing the smug-as-shit look on his face and deciding to do something about it. He pulled up off of Blaine and quickly gathered the teen's clothing and taking out the mobile to delete the photo. He then opened a window and threw the clothes out.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"Get out!" Kurt growled, dragging Sebastian though the house, both of them butt naked, before opening the front door and tossing Sebastian out onto the street. "If there are any more photo's, then I want them deleted."

Sebastian's smirk was still in place as he bowed to Kurt. "If I'm anything, then I'm a man of my word."

Kurt didn't need to hear any more. He slammed the door shut and ran back up to his beautiful boyfriend who was still lying in the same position. He looked up at Kurt with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Round two?"


End file.
